This invention relates to a bracket assembly and more particularly to a bracket assembly coacting with a track for adjusting the height of a drawer or similar article.
The prior art is replete with a number of adjustable bracket devices which essentially, comprise clips which can be moved with respect to a bracket. The brackets typically have a plurality of holes or slots on the surface and are used to adjust the height of a shelf as a bookcase or similar article. Such brackets and clip assemblies vary greatly in regard to adjustable shelves and many versions of the same are available in the prior art.
As one can ascertain, based on the operation of such devices, the clips can be removed from the bracket by tilting the same and hence, disengaging the projections on the clip from the slots in the bracket. When the clips are disposed in the slots of the bracket, a downward force such as the weight of a shelf and so on, firmly secures the clip within the bracket and hence, prevents accidental or inadverent dislodging of the clip from the bracket.
A substantial problem exists in formulating a suitable bracket for a recessed drawer or similar article which is slidably mounted with respect to a cabinet or other item. First, there is a need for providing a universally adjusted drawer or similar article for employment in various cabinets used in the home or on commercial premises. The drawer or slidable shelf is usually positioned within the confines of a cabinet and can be opened or withdrawn as desired. Based on present needs, it is also desirable to have the location of the drawer adaptable with respect to the enclosure to enable one to optimumly employ the cabinet space.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bracket or clip assembly for adjustable drawers or similar articles; which clip assembly includes means for preventing the inadvertent dislodging of the clip or bracket assembly during normal operation.